narutofandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Hyūga Hinata
Hinata''' (日向ヒナタ, nyugaton Hinata Hyuuga) egy szereplő a Naruto anime és manga történetben. A Hjúga-klán főágának örököse és a 8-as Csapat egy tagja. Társai Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba & Akamaru. Sensei-je Yuhi Kurenai. thumb Klánja, családja és származása Apja, Hyuuga Hiashi a klán vezetője. Ő jelenleg a legerősebb a klánban. Hinata az elsőszülött gyermeke, egy nap ő fogja átvenni a klán vezetését. Apja azonban nem tartja méltónak erre, ugyanis Hinata félénk, és visszahúzódó. Kapcsolatai a klánon belül A klán főága és oldalága között már régóta voltak nézeteltérések. Az oldalág feledata volt megvédeni és szolgálni a főágat. Amikor a klán vezetőjének gyermeke elérte a hároméves kort, és bemutatták a családjának, az oldalági gyermekek homlokára felvésték a Fogoly Madár pecsétjét. Aki viselte ezt a pecsétet, annak halálakor eltűnik a testéből a Byakugan képesség, ezenkívül a klán vezetője bármikor szétroncsolhatta az agysejtjeit. Hinata és Hyuuga Neji apja ikertestvérek voltak, de Hiasi előbb született meg, így még születésükkor megpecsételődött a sorsuk: Hizasi az oldalágba került. Hinata harmadik születésnapján Nejibe is belevésték a pecsétet, de aznap más is történt. Hosszú háború után a Villám országának, és Konohának sikerult kibékülnie. Hatalmas ünneplések voltak mind a két országban. Este azonban az egyik vezető ninja a villám országából megpróbálta elvinni a gyeremek Hinatát. Apja Hiasi ugyan megakadélyozta és megölte, de a halott ninjáért cserébe, a Villám országa Hiasi testét követelte. Köztudott volt, hogy a Byakugan titkára akarnak rájönni, és ha Konoha átadja nekik Hiasi testét, rájönnek, és Konoha elveszíti az egyik legerősebb klánját. Ezért kitalálták, hogy Neji apja, Hizasi testét adják át aki ugyanúgy néz ki, mint Hiasi, és halála után elveszíti a Byakugan képességét. Hiasi nem akart beleegyezni, de Hizasi nem hagyta, hogy megállítsa. Végre egyszer saját maga szeretett volna dönteni a sorsáról. Át is adták Hizasi testét, és ezzel szent volt a béke a két ország között. Neji azonban nem tudta az igazságot, és a klán főágát hibáztatta apja halála miatt. Azt hitte, hogy belekényszerítették apját ebbe a döntésbe. A chuunin vizsga második részében Hinata lett az ellenfele. Hinata azonban nem volt képes szembeszálni vele, miután Neji megmondta neki, hogy milyen gyáva, és hogy a család főágától mindenki többet várna el. Naruto bíztatására azonban mégis megküzdött vele, még akkor is talpra állt, amikor nyílvánvaló volt, hogy vesztett. Szerette volna, ha Neji, és az apja elismeri. Naruto legyőzte Nejit a chuunin vizsga harmadik fordulójában, és Neji ez alatt rájött, hogy nincsenek a dolgok eleve elrendeltetve, és ő is tud változtatni valamin. Hiasi a vizsga után átadta Nejinek a tekercset amit az apja a halála előtt írt neki, arról, hogy miért tette mindezt, és mi történt aznap valójában. Ezekután Hinata elkezedte a saját technikáit keresni, és saját küldetésekbe fogni. Miután apja látta Hinata, hogy igyekszik, és mennyire megerősödött, kezdte elismerni, és elkezdett foglalkozni vele, akárcsak Neji, aki immár nem volt dühös a főágra. Segített edzeni Hinatának, Hiasi pedig Nejinek. Hinata a nyolcas csapatban A nyolcas csapat vezetője Júhi Kurenai volt. A csapattársai pedig Aburame Sino és Inudzuka Kiba volt. Kurennaijal nagyon szoros volta kapcsolata, ugyanis amikor apja nem törődött Hinatával Kureni volt vele. A csapattársaival is nagyon jól összedolgoztak. Amikor nem voltak küldetésenm gyakran mentek el együtt edzeni. Amikor Hinata megkérte, hogy segítsenek neki az edzésében szívesen segítettek. Az első önállóan általa javasolt küldetésre is elmentek vele, és támogatták benne, még ha kevés esélyük is volt a győzelemre. Hinata és Naruto thumb Hinata már nagyon régóta követte és figyelte Narutót. Mindig elpirult, ha Naruto hozzá szólt, vagy csak felé fordult. Mindenki tudta, hogy tetszik neki, csak Naruto nem vette észre, és nem tudta mire vélni a lány zavarát, Hinata pedig nem volt olyan bátor, hogy bevallja neki. A fiú eltökéltsége és kitartása ösztönzően hatott rá, és követte a példáját. Neki is megpróbált megfelelni, és megmutatni neki, hogy milyen is ő valójában. Mindig odafigyeltrá, megleste az edzése közben, és tudatában volt, hogy Naruto milyen keményen dolgozik. Emiatt gyakran meg is védte, amikor a társai eleinte lekicsinylően beszéltek róla. Naroto pedig bátorította, és megmodta neki, hogy ne hagyja, hogy lenézzék, lekezeljék a chuunin vizsga második fordulója során, a Hyuga Neji-vel folytatott küzdelme alatt. Később, Pain Konoha elleni támadásán, amikor Pain sarokba szorítja Naruto-t, nagyon agódik érte, s mindenáron segíteni akar neki, de nem lehetett. Viszont amikor Pain "legyőzte" Naruto-t, és elakarta vinni, akkor Hinata nem törődve semmivel, odaugrott, hogy megmentse Naruto-t. Naruto szólt neki, hogy menjen el, mert túl nagy falat neki Pain, de Hinata nem tette. Megmondta Naruto-nak, mielőtt Pain-re rontott, hogy szereti őt Hinata, és hogy az élete árán is megvédi Naruto-t. Hinata felnőtten Hinata két és fél utáni találkozás után, amikor először meglátja Narutot, szokásához híven elájul. Azzal a kívétellel, hogy most kétzer is. Egyszer akkor, amikor meglátja, másszor akkor, amikor Naruto felkéri, hogy csatlakozzon a csapátába. Hinata végül nem teljesíti Naruto kérését, egyrészt azért, mert elájult, másrészt azért, mert neki Juhi Kurenai-val kell mennie küldetésre, és csapattársaival. Legközelebb csak akkor találkoznak, amikor Narutoék Uchiha Sasuke után mennek, hogy visszahozzák a faluba. Ekkor Sasuke épp Uchiha Itacsi-val küzdött, majd meg is ölte őt. A küldetésük sikerrel is járhatott volna, de Ucsiha Madara feltartotta őket. Ezután Pain Konoha elleni támadásán a falusiaknak segít, mielőtt Pain lerombolja Konoha-t. Naruto Pain elleni harca során elbukni látszik, és Pain már majdnem elvitte Naruto-t, de Hinata nem tudta tovább nézni a dolgokat, és közbe avatkozott a harcba. Naruto szólt, hogy menjen el Hinata, de nem tette. Elmondta Naruto-nak, hogy szereti őt, és hogy az élete árán is megvédi, majd Pain-re rontott, de Pain könnyen legyőzte Hinata-t. Ekkor Naruto elvesztette a látvány miatt az eszét, és átváltozott, és mostmár 6 farkú róka szörny. Hinata-n most Sakura és a többiek segítenek. thumb|left Képességek Hinata, mint a Hjúga család tagja, rendelkezik a Bjakugannal, mely lehetővé teszi, hogy 360 fokos szögben láthasson, átláthasson dolgokon, láthassa a csakrát és messzebbre is tudjon látni. Emellett Hinata egy erős Taidzsucu használó, a klán titkos Dzsjúken-jét használja, mely a belső szervek és a csakra gyengítésére/blokkolására lett kitalálva. Ha belső szervet ér a támadás, akkor az nagyon káros lehet az ellenfélre. Emellett még nagyon hajlékony is, könnyen ki tud térni bizonyos támadások elől. És nagyon pontos is. Technikái * Bjakugan * Tenkecu elzárása * Sugohakke Rokudzsjuu Jonsu (A nyolc jóslat pecsétjének őrzője: Hatvannégy Csapás) Érdekességek * Hinata neve "nappos hely", vagy "napot" jelent. * Utálja a rákot. * Eredetileg nem lett volna Kunoichi, de Kishimoto valamiért úgy döntött, hogy még is az lesz. * Akár 10 mérföldre is el tud látni a Byakugan-nal. * Egy Data Book-ból kiderült, hogy szeretné legyőzni Neji-t és apját, Hiashi-t is. Legjobb Mondatai *Angol Verzió: (To Naruto) "I used to always cry and give up..., I nearly went the wrong way..., but you..., you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you..., wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you..., I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I..., love you..." --Aranyerdő és Mangekyo88|Mangekyo88 2009. március 9., 23:23 (UTC) Kategória:Szereplők Kategória:Hjúga klán